Contigo en la felicidad y la desesperación
by Konata Crystal
Summary: Era el año 1590, la época de la alguna vez esplendorosa Dinastía Ming estaba por volverse añicos, Aún comprendiendo bien la responsablidad de Goku, un monje shaolin China no desea su sacrificio. Goku x Fem!China.


(Advertencia: ligero OOC, lloriqueo de novela hasta no poder, menciones históricas no sé si tan exactas pero hago lo que puedo, acepto críticas si son constructivas y van en serio, insultos fuera que no estoy para joder con gente que agrede a otros por su estilo de escritura o no le gusta el crossover, respetemos el gusto de otros, no es tan difícil.)

Contigo en la felicidad y la desesperación.

No llores madre mía

¿Y si te sucede algo malo? No soportaría perderte

No te preocupes, estaré bien…

En el año 1590, en China transcurre el periodo Ming, una etapa de esplendor para esta nación asiática que tendría un tumultuoso final, Chun-yan, la representación de esta gran nación está muy preocupada al ver que cada vez más su patria está envuelta en un desastre, indicios de su final.

El sistema político se ha vuelto un caos, el Imperio tuvo que soportar desde invasiones por parte de las potencias extranjeras hasta rebeliones campesinas, tanto el emperador y su corte como la nación femenina han procurado mantener la estabilidad aunque todos sus esfuerzos son en vano.

-Todo se acabó- El afligido emperador, sentado en su imponente trono cubre su rostro, la dama que permanecía a su lado todo el tiempo no soportaba verlo triste a él ni tampoco a su gente luchar entre sí.

-Sé perfectamente que estamos en una situación difícil pero conozco a alguien muy fuerte que detendrá esta tragedia…- Chun-yan le tomó de la mano derecha con las dos suyas mirándolo con un dejo de tristeza sin tampoco perder el optimismo.

-Iré por ti, tu eres nuestra única esperanza para mantener nuestro imperio…- La dama, que viste un traje típico chino sencillo corre hacia las montañas, más bien donde está el templo shaolin, pensando en acudir a alguien que ha conocido bien ya que lo ha criado de pequeño.

Dentro del sitio mencionado un grupo de monjes shaolin practican artes marciales, entre ellos está un hombre de complexión musculosa y peinado algo rebelde, terminando con su entrenamiento por el momento antes de ser avisado por la muchacha que se encuentra algo cansada.

-Ah nihao Chun-yan.- La saluda acompañado de una entusiasta sonrisa que ni el caos por el cual atraviesa el país puede borrar, al menos parecía demostrar eso. -¿A qué has venido?-

Al llegar en la puerta luego de ser atendida por su pequeño corre a llorar en sus brazos. –Wukong, no aguanto más, nuestra situación se ha vuelto demasiado peligrosa, el emperador se ha rendido… no puedo ver a mi pueblo lastimándose entre sí… esto ya es demasiado.- La única persona ante la cual la poderosa nación muestra sus lágrimas de impotencia es aquel shaolin que ha criado como un hijo.

-Recuerda quien eres.- El artemarcialista limpia las amargas lágrimas que recorren las mejillas de la mujer. –Aquella que ha podido sobrevivir a la invasión mongola, la que se ha convertido en una potencia poderosa.- Wukong no soportaba verla llorar, siempre la visto como una mujer fuerte que supo y aún puede demostrar al mundo quién es.

-Pero esto se está haciendo añicos, los ministros del Emperador están luchando unos con otros por razones políticas, nuestro pueblo está muriendo de hambre cada vez más lo que los lleva a hacer revueltas en contra del gobierno además las potencias europeas y Japón nos quieren invadir, también los mongoles como antes de esta era.- Sigue llorando aferrada al pecho de Wukong con sus manos sobre el pecho de el sujetando los pliegues de su uniforme.

-Escucha, el emperador está contratando a gente como yo para conformar su ejército, ahora que formaré parte de él podré pasar más tiempo contigo en el palacio, no llores. Juntos haremos que estos extranjeros corran a sus casas.- El hombre abraza a la que es como su madre, tan fuerte cómo para hacerle sentir que no está sola en su lucha mostrándole una tierna sonrisa, esta vez cargada de emotividad y algo de angustia.

-Comprendo muy bien cuál es tu misión y sé que estarás dispuesto a darlo todo por mi gente más….- La dama de los cabellos castaños siente un nudo en la garganta. -¿Y si te llegará a suceder algo malo? Snff…. No quiero que te alejes de mi nunca…- Ha sonado algo caprichosa con esto último más solo desea que permanezca a su lado.

-No te preocupes, madre mía. Sobreviviré a esta lucha y si me llega a suceder algo grave te pido una cosa.- El tono de voz de Wukong se ha puesto serio sin perder la ternura con la que sigue diciendo sus palabras, alejándose un poco de la mujer para pasarle las dos manos a cada hombro.

-Quiero que permanezcas fuerte a pesar de todo, la mujer que está frente a mí ahora no es esta que llora afligida, es aquella que con el semblante alto dice al mundo que es la gran nación de China, que permanecerá fuerte a pesar de todo, y si llegara a caer confío en que se levantará. Hazme esa promesa.-

-Sí… pero déjame pasar un rato más a tu lado.- Chun yan se seca las lágrimas haciendo un esfuerzo en sonreírle ya que así le gusta más a Wukong.

-Claro que sí.- asiente el muchacho artemarcialista.

Un tiempo después la leyenda de Wukong, al que han apodado el Rey Mono por su técnica de combate que asimilaba a los movimientos de un mono, ha inspirado una novela titulada Viaje al Oeste, Chun-yan la atesorará con cariño hasta el día que desaparezca.

Dinastía Ming: periodo que ha durado entre 1368-1662 en la China, durante la chual ha conocido su esplendor pero así también su final estuvo marcado por constantes revueltas campesinas, inestabilidad administrativa y política.

La razón del porque shipeo a Gokú con China se debe a que este personaje, Son Gokú o Son Wukong está basado en el protagonista de la novela Viaje al Oeste, de origen chino escrita en el periodo en el cual se ambienta este fic, fue publicada allá por 1590.


End file.
